


First Sight

by Anaallen44



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaallen44/pseuds/Anaallen44
Summary: A first meeting between two likey beings. Loved the fic from Tirainy and wanted to give it a try for their first meeting.





	First Sight

Hushed whispers and reserved laughter as music echoed the banquet hall, all invited suited in pressed suits and glittering dresses. An event hosted as gratitude for his courageous actions days prior, a proposal he was hard-pressed to decline in the assumption it'd be similar to previous receptions held in his honor. Now, here he stood in a stuffy banquet filled with men of power and rank he was to be suited per the invitations askance in front of another listening half-heartedly to the high rated official. He knew all to well of the others business exploits and while he didn't agree with the motive behind G.U.N he could appreciate their help. He'd feign interest, every few minutes taking periodic sips from his glass, peeks beyond the glassed edge he'd looked to the surrounding patrons; all in wait for their turn with the courageous hero.

Choice wording caught his attention to which he questioned; most curious of the mentioned wonders they'd managed to dig up from a space station. An object kept under constant surveillance since first discovered years prior, a project kept under wraps to the general public but who was to be unveiled for those of high influence. 

A show to the balcony doors gave notice of the guards posted inside and out. Beyond the stoned guardians, various tables remained untouched except one by which held the one he assumed was it. First of notice was the beings mobian origin and their attention remained sky high into the night starred sky above. He withheld his irk for the general's use of inhuman context instead grudgingly asking for an introduction minutes into the next dulled conversation topic. 

When given the allowance he was guided to the balcony's glassed entrance all the while given exposition of the beings unique qualities for use in their own self-interest. Happening upon the door he asked for an introduction devoid of the other's presence to which he was granted with some hesitation. Changing hands for his half-filled glass he opened the door. 

Exiting the building he was granted access as the outside guard moved aside. Whisk approaching the seated other he examined, dark pallet with hints of ruby stripes peeking from his quills behind. Fidgeting hands atop crossed legs the others attention remain to the sky his arrival did nothing to advert his stoned stare. A glass on the table in front the other was nudged to him followed by the dulled askance for a refill.

Confusion as he looked to the tabled glass then his own, realization shown across his face succeeded with laughter as he corrected the others assumption of his disposition. This gained the mysterious hedgehog's attention as the turn away from the sky to himself allowed sight into his equally ruby irises. He looked on silently when questioned he stuttered in attempt to straighten his thoughts before he answered with an introduction. Proceeding was a greeting from the other as well as a handshake then a repeat of his question. 

"Who are you?"  
Deep and baritone a shiver rolled down his spine, retreating his hand from the firmed rough grip of the other he observed the stripes tampering off his last fingers up nimble wrist his gaze traveling the stripe towards its end on his upper arm. Gloveless hands returned to their place on crossed legs, sights returned to the questioning ruby gaze. Remembering the query had he not just given his name? Clarification was given as to his place in the party, understanding he apologized absentmindedly then answered.  
"I'm Sonic the guest of honor" 

Acknowledgment followed by a congratulation, his shuffling of foot to foot was noticed as he was offered a seat across from the occupied to which he accepted in kind. Taking a sip before setting the glass down the sat in collective silence. It felt awkward; the silence. That voice once again spoke, a question of why he was there. A simple answer of curiosity and an escape from the stuffy party.

"Did you not accept the offer?"  
"Oh no I did, just didn't expect for it to be so fancy. I thought it'd be something smaller like a gathering or house party. Didn't think they'd rent out a whole ballroom and invite goverened people ya know?"  
"I do not...though I can imagine your surprise"

His answer a reminder of his earlier conversation with the G.U.N executive. He wished to speak of this but decided against it, knowing he wouldn't like the answers he sought instead choosing a lighter topic. 

"What's so interesting about the sky?"  
Whereas Shadow looked up he remained stationary staring to the others turned features. Lighting from the banquet lit the scene brightening Shadow from behind glowing the others silhouette; it was a sight to behold 

"It reminds me of someone."  
The fondness portrayed through tone was enough for him to question the who behind it.  
"Someone who was very dear and special to me....but who is now gone."  
He grimaced at the thought; no one is without loss the cruel truth of this universe.  
"I'm sorry"  
A silent thanks.  
Sonic followed his gaze to the sky high above devoid of the moons usual presence replaced by the millions of stars far beyond anyones reach. 

"Are you not going to return? It is a celebration in your name."  
"Later, I'm sure they can manage without me for a while. Besides, right now it's mostly just networking and that's more useful to them than me."  
"Hmm"  
Taking a sip of his drink to replenish his drying throat he looked to the others empty glass.  
"Thirsty?"  
"A bit but I am not sure when the waiter is-"

A halting of his speech as he watched his newfound companion tip his flute glass towards his own allowing its liquids to fill his own. His ruby sights locked onto the emerald of the other; a rather intimate gesture but he remained unspoken. Waiting for what little contents was shared between them was evenly split though more was given to himself before the glass was withdrawn. He looked away; a light blush clothed his features. 

"Thank you"  
A smile of pearly whites followed by a response in kind.  
"Your welcome"


End file.
